<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Want To Show You Something Beautiful by RayllaChokehold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954841">I Want To Show You Something Beautiful</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayllaChokehold/pseuds/RayllaChokehold'>RayllaChokehold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Character, Canon, Extended Scene, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Headcanon, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Raelle is Soft, Raylla, scene continuation, scylla is soft, wlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24954841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayllaChokehold/pseuds/RayllaChokehold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a 1x02 headcanon continuation of Raylla's scene in the cemetery.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Want To Show You Something Beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“And I’m sorry about the other day; I don’t talk about myself very easily.” Scylla confesses. Raelle processes her apology, remembering what Helen said about her parents.
</p><p>“Take as much time as you need.” She responds in a caring tone.</p><p>“I’ve been burned before.” Scylla cautions; she holds Raelle’s gaze for a moment before looking down, hiding her vulnerability.</p><p>“You are so beautiful.” Raelle says lovingly. Scylla licks her lips and braves looking back into Raelle’s eyes; Raelle positions herself closer to Scylla, reaching up to tenderly caress her cheek. Scylla perks up at Raelle’s touch and gives her a small smile; they admire each other for a moment and then slowly lean in and softly press their lips together. Raelle cradles Scylla’s face in her hands, kissing her gently; she then pulls back with a sincere look on her face,</p><p>“And you can trust me; I’m not going anywhere.” Raelle says with conviction. Scylla searches her face for a sign of deception but finds none.</p><p>“I believe you.” she responds honestly, sighing and offering Raelle a shy smile; a grin spreads across Raelle’s face in response. Their lips meet again and Raelle kisses her sweetly a few more times before releasing her face and standing up.</p><p>“Here.” Raelle says, giving Scylla her hands, offering to help her up. Once she’s upright, Raelle pulls her into a light-hearted hug and Scylla wraps her arms around Raelle’s neck.</p><p>“I’m really glad you came and found me tonight.” Raelle says, then moves her face back and looks into Scylla’s eyes, smiles innocently, and says,</p><p>“I like seeing you.”</p><p>“I like seeing you, too.” Scylla agrees with a coy, half smile of her own as she moves in to kiss Raelle again. Cute, gentle pecks turn into longer, lingering kisses and Raelle tightens her arms around Scylla, pressing their bodies closer together.</p><p>Their kisses intensify and Raelle moves her hands to Scylla’s waist and starts to walk her backwards, softly pushing her against a nearby tree. She undoes the buttons of Scylla’s jacket and slides her hands up Scylla’s body, massaging her breasts. Raelle kisses her more deeply, expressing a desire beyond just physical attraction and Scylla rubs the back of Raelle’s neck with her hand. Raelle slides one hand down Scylla’s body and thrusts it into her pants, discovering that she’s very turned on. Raelle smiles in satisfaction against her lips and slides her fingers back and forth over Scylla, who gasps lightly in response. Raelle leans her head down to kiss Scylla’s neck as she continues to caress her breast and rub her clit. Scylla continues to moan and gasp, pivoting her hips up in pleasure. Raelle works quickly and Scylla’s tension builds; she holds onto Raelle’s shoulders to steady herself.</p><p>“Stay quiet, okay?” Raelle playfully whispers into her ear and moves her mouth back to Scylla’s. Scylla returns her kiss with a new-found hunger, grabbing Raelle’s face with both hands, parting her lips and finding the tip of Raelle’s tongue with her own. Scylla reaches her climax and Raelle continues their kiss, listening to Scylla’s body and riding her orgasm to the end. A few moments later, Scylla begins to relax, her breaths change from quick and forced to slow and deep. Raelle’s breathing calms as well and Scylla rests her forehead against Raelle’s.</p><p>“You’re too good at that.” Scylla admits and Raelle sheepishly beams with pride.</p><p>“We’re just good together.” she offers with a smile, slowly removing her hand from Scylla’s pants. Scylla chuckles and Raelle kisses her tenderly before pulling her into a comfortable hug. Scylla wraps her arms around Raelle’s neck again, closing the space between them. They stand together, contently holding each other, and then Raelle remembers where they are: the pageant, the pizza parlor, her unit, and the other cadets.</p><p>“Shit, what time is it?” Raelle says with urgency. Scylla groans, not wanting their embrace to end, but then looks over Raelle’s shoulder at her watch.</p><p>“Oh. Sorry, we have to go.” Scylla responds with disappointment.</p><p>“Yeah, I can’t be late; I don’t want guard duty again.”</p><p>“Right. I am sorry about that.” Scylla offers, biting her lower lip.</p><p>“Hey, it was worth it.” Raelle says with a devious smile and Scylla laughs.</p><p>“Ok.” Raelle says begrudgingly as she releases Scylla from their embrace and starts to re-button her jacket. Scylla notes Raelle’s generosity and reaches up to fix her hair. Raelle finishes clasping Scylla's top button and steps back to admire her.</p><p>“Thank you.” Scylla says appreciatively, smoothing out the front of her jacket and then reaches down to hold Raelle’s hand, lacing their fingers together.</p><p>“You look perfect.” Raelle responds, adoring Scylla with a puppy-love expression on her face. Scylla smiles and lifts their hands and kisses the back of Raelle’s.</p><p>“Alright, let’s go. I don’t want you to get in trouble.” Scylla says. They make their way back to the path and exit the cemetery, neither of them wanting to return to base.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>